wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Starwatcher and Shimmerspell
Foreword: This is a Romeo and Juliet story, which happens long before the Great War. It is just an idea I had after almost dying of spring break boredom. Warning: Romeo and Juliet is a tragedy. If you are a big bawl-baby when it comes to tragedies, I advise you not to read this story. By Starlight Chapter One: The Beginning Starwatcher lay on the hillside, under the night sky, marveling at the beautiful nebulae and galaxies. He sighed. His mother and father, the duke and duchess of Jade Mountain, had told him to come with them on their excursion to parley with the IceWings. Not that he didn't want to go. He just thought that parleying with IceWings did not sound like very much fun. Oh, well. At least it was only the weekend. He sighed again, and stood up. Spreading his starry wings, he took to the sky he resembled. He flew over to the manor, which had been carved into the mountain itself. Hopping over the gate, he strolled into the expansive mansion. "Starwatcher!" cried his mother, Stardust, as she rushed over to him. "Where in the name of Pyrrhia have you been?" He rolled his eyes. His mother was always fretting and fussing over him. He hated it. He wanted to be his own dragon, not hounded by his mother about his whereabouts. "Mother," he said. "I am almost fully grown. You can trust me to go out on my own. I was only on the hillside, watching the stars." He had an inkling about what she was thinking. It was most likely something along the lines of Oh, that moon-forsaken namesake of his. Or, That dragonet has a head full of stars. Whatever it was, he could tell it wasn't very kind. "Come, dear," she said, grabbing him by the talon and dragging him towards his chambers. "You have to prepare quickly, or else we shall be late!" She grabbed a piece of jewel-encrusted armor, and started to fasten it over his scales. He helped her by fastening some armor onto his tail. After he had been dressed in his full suit of jewel-encrusted armor, he walked out into the main hall. A large oak door opened, and his father, Starsign, the duke of Jade Mountain, strolled out in full regalia, quite similar to his son's. He was being bombarded by servants, who were polishing his armor, advisors, who were telling him about the battle plans, and spies, who were telling him about the attacks the NightWings of Jade Mountain should make. Starwatcher noticed that none of them said anything negative about the position of the noble army. Insolent flattering fools. Another thing he noticed, was that his father did not so much as nod at him, failing to signify that he acknowledged the fact that his son, his only son, had entered the room. Oh, well. It was time to leave anyway. Chapter Two: The IceWing Palace Later that evening, when all preparations had been made, the noble family, (along with guards and a few servants) took to the air. Starwatcher was luckily flying next to his closest companion, a servant named Fartherstar. Even though Fartherstar was three years older, (making him an adult dragon) what made him a great friend was that he listened. Fartherstar was a great listener. Starwatcher could rant, and he would just take it all in. Another nice thing about their friendship was that they were both great listeners, so when Fartherstar had a problem, Starwatcher listened. Fartherstar sighed as they flew over the smaller mountains in the Jade Mountain Range. Starwatcher looked at him. "Whatever is the matter, my fine scaled friend?" Fartherstar cracked a smile. "Oh, Starwatcher. You and your good grammar. But, as for what's the matter, I'm just tired of running errands for the noble family. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with my life. All I know is that I don't want to stay a servant." Starwatcher nodded. "That is understandable, friend. If you want to do something enriching with your life, you should become a scholar, as you have a way with words. On the other talon, if you want to do something daring, I suggest choosing the way of an explorer. Or, if you want to do something enriching and adventurous, write fiction about an explorer." Fartherstar smiled as they flew on. "Those are very good ideas." Little did they both know, Fartherstar would take Starwatcher's words to heart. He would become the world-famous author of the Stryker series, about a SkyWing adventurer, and have many other scrolls published. But for now, back to the story. From that point on, they flew in silence. Starwatcher wished and wished that he was younger, so that he didn't have to go on the trip to parley with the hostile Northern IceWings, but he had reached past that point in his maturity. Sometimes the IceWings came to Jade Mountain. He remembered one occasion upon which Duke Frostcloud and his father got into a shouting match. It was all the duchesses could do to keep them from ripping each other apart. Starwatcher flew on, wishing he didn't have too. Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)